This invention relates to a plate, particularly to one provided with a decorative member and a decorative small plate, forming a decorative plate with dry ice put in a recess of the plate body to produce slowly rising smoke like mist and with a light emitting device emitting flickering light to be seen through holes, and thus enhancing pleasing romantic atmosphere during dining. In addition, the decorative small plate may be taken off the plate body and used for serving a small amount of food. And the decorative plate and the decorative member are separable from the plate body for convenience of packaging and storing.
Generally a large plate is used for serving food such as vegetable, fish, meat in a feast, with sculptured vegetable or fruit placed on the large plate for decorating to stimulate appetite of diners (guests). Sometimes, dry ice may be put on the plate, producing slowly rising smoke like mist, making mysterious atmosphere for enhancing dining pleasure. But dry ice may mix liquid food to be eaten together, resulting in harm to health. Besides, the decorative vegetable or fruit sculptures and decorative trinkets are discarded after one time of use, forming garbage, with decorative trinkets made of plastic polluting environment.